Una aventura por Hoenn
by Valna
Summary: Seguí las aventuras de Ruby(Bruno) en busca de ser el mejor Coordinador Pokémon, de Sapphire(Aura) en su lucha por llegar a la liga Pokémon y de Emerald(Blasco), intentando demostrarse a si mismo que puede realizar cualquier sueño.
1. Vs Poochyena

Holas! Bueno, este es mi primer fic (en realidad es el primero que publico, pero viene a ser lo mismo) así que espero que les guste. A diferencia de la mayoría de los fics que he visto, en este no va a aparecer Ash, ni Misty ni ningún otro, aunque si van a poder ver a May. También quiero aclarar que yo me basé en el Manga _PokemonSpecial_ para hacer este fic, por tanto van a encontrar ciertas cosas que son similares o hasta iguales (espero que esto no sea un inconveniente para nadie).

Bueno, que lo disfruten!!!

**CAPITULO I**

**VS POOCHYENA**

Sapphire, una chica de diez años, viajaba en la parte trasera de un camión lleno de muebles, mirando al suelo. Su familia se estaba mudando a la región de Hoenn ya que su padre, Norman, había conseguido el puesto de líder de gimnasio de la ciudad de Petalburg. Y, por ciertos motivos, eso era bueno: su padre sería feliz realizando lo que a él le gustaba, ella podría recorrer una región llena de pokémon imposibles de ver naturalmente en Johto, de donde ella venía, y también podría hacer nuevos amigos. Pero, por el otro lado... ella sabía que extrañaría Johto... ese era su hogar, o por lo menos lo era hasta el día anterior. ¿Qué pasaba si Hoenn resultaba ser un lugar horrible, lleno de gente hostil? ¿Qué tal si no lograba hacer ningún amigo? ¡¿Tenía que comenzar su viaje pokémon sola?! Por pensar en todo esto, la pobre Sapphire no notó que el camión se acercaba a destinó y fue por eso que una de las cajas llenas de cosas se le cayó en la cabeza cuando el vehículo frenó abruptamente. La chica bajó adolorida, siendo recibida por su alegre madre, la cual salía de la casa donde el camión se había detenido.

-Sapphire! ¡Ya hemos llegado, cielo!- exclamó su mare muy contenta-. Debe de haber sido agotador viajar en el camión de la mudanza con todos los muebles…

-Sí, algo- dijo su hija aun frotándose donde la caja la había golpeado.

-Bueno, esta es Villa Littleroot- anunció su mamá-. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? ¡Aquí es donde vamos a vivir! Quizás no sea un lugar muy grande ni muy transitado, pero creo que viviremos muy a gusto aquí. Además tienes tu propio cuarto. ¡Entremos!

Sapphire siguió a su madre hasta el interior de la casa la cual estaba siendo ordenada por un par de Machokes. El lugar no parecía ser la gran cosa, pero sin duda era acogedor.

-¿Ves, Sapphire? ¿No que esto es lindo?- preguntó su madre con dulzura-. Que conveniente es esto de las mudanzas pokémon. Los pokémon hacen todo el trabajo duro y además recogen lo que ensucian. ¡Es perfecto!

-Claro…- contestó Sapphire, la cual estaba más ocupada mirando la casa que dando atención a su madre.

-Tu cuarto está arriba, querida. ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?- sugirió su mamá, señalando a la escalera-. Tu padre te compró un reloj nuevo, no olvides ponerlo en hora.

-Sí, mamá- respondió ella, subiendo al segundo piso.

Bueno, al menos su habitación era espaciosa. Y, sin duda, su madre tenía la razón sobre la efectividad de la mudanza pokémon: su cama estaba donde debía como también lo estaban la computadora, el televisor y su adorada consola de Nintendo GameCube. Y hasta estaban, sobre el escritorio, las notas que su padre le había anotado sobre como comenzar una aventura. Luego de dar un par de miradas más al cuarto, notó que un reloj blanco y rosado colgaba junto a su puerta marcando las 10:00 de la mañana. Se acercó a este y cuando puso la hora correcta, las 8:30 a.m., su madre entró en la habitación exaltada.

-Sapphire, ven rápido- dijo ella solamente, dándose la vuelta y bajando la escalera apresuradamente.

Su hija, sin entender, la siguió. Cuando llegó abajo, su madre le hizo señas para que se acercara a la televisión, donde ella estaba casi pegada a la pantalla.

-¡Sapphire! ¡Sapphire! ¡Ven rápido!- dijo ella. La muchacha se puso junto a su mamá y miró el televisor-. ¡Mira! ¡Es un reportaje en el gimnasio de Petalburg! ¡Veamos si sale tu padre!

-"_Y así se despide Gabby desde la ciudad de Petalburg. Hasta la próxima_"- dijo una reportera de cabello azul corto en la televisión.

-Oh, que pena. De seguro estaba hasta hace unos segundos y se acaba de ir. Que mala suerte- dijo ella.

-No importa, mamá.

-Ah, sí, una cosa. Uno de los amigos de tu padre vive aquí al lado- dijo su madre sonriente-. Se llama Profesor Birch. Creo que deberías ir a verlo y presentarte, cariño.

-Honestamente, mamá, hacer sociedad con los amigos de papá no es algo que me emocione mucho- dijo Sapphire suspirando.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso no es mejor que quedarte aquí durante todo el día sin hacer nada?- insinuó su mamá, pero al no recibir respuestas de su pequeña siguió hablando-. Mira, no pierdes nada con ir. Además, tu padre me comentó que él tiene un hijo. Podrías hacerte un nuevo amigo.

-¿Un hijo? ¿O una hija?- preguntó Sapphire.

-¿Importa eso? Tú solo ve y averígualo.

-Bien, volveré más tarde- dijo Sapphire, saliendo de la casa.

La chica salió de la casa y, con paso ligero, fue a lo de su nuevo vecino. ¿Cómo sería el hijo de ese profesor? Si era una chica tendría una amiga muy inteligente, suponiendo que fuese como su padre, pero, si era un varón... los hombres dedicados a la ciencia no eran por lo general gente muy linda, o eso era lo que Sapphire pensaba. Y si era el hijo de un profesor había posibilidades de que no fuese apuesto, idea que no parecía gustarle a ella. Aunque lo más importante no era el sexo que tuviese, sino que fuese una persona agradable.

Al fin estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa del señor Birch, lista para conocer a su nuevo amigo o amiga. Tocó la puerta una vez, pero nadie respondió; la toco más fuerte, pero nada; la aporreó, pero aun sin respuesta; le dio una fuerte patada... y con la fuerza de esta la puerta se abrió.

-¿Hola?- preguntó Sapphire tímidamente entreabriendo la puerta-. ¿Hay alguien?

Toda la sala estaba a oscuras como parecía estar el resto de la casa. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a un edificio cercano al hogar del profesor, el cual resultó ser su laboratorio. Esta vez Sapphire no se molestó en abrir la puerta, directamente entró encontrándose con un joven de unos 20 años ordenando unos libros.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Soy Sapphire, la hija de un amigo del profesor Birch, acabo de mudarme al lado. ¿Es usted el profesor?

-No, yo solo soy su ayudante, Joey- dijo él-. Pero si buscas al Prof. Birch, lamento decirte que en este momento no se encuentra, ha ido a realizar un trabajo al campo. Si quieres puedo explicarte esto mejor. El profesor va al campo para estudiar las cosas en su entorno natural, como el bosque o la montaña, en vez de hacerlo desde el laboratorio. El Prof. Birch no es de esos científicos que se quedan sentados en una silla frente a un escritorio todo el día. Él prefiere salir y experimentar las cosas. No le basta con leer de ellas en los libros. Esa es una de las razones por las que trabajo para él, porque admiro mucho su modo de hacer las cosas. El profesor es algo excéntrico, pero nada comparado con su hijo.

-¿Hijo? ¿Entonces es un chico?- preguntó ella interesada.

-Así es. Es mas, no debe de ser más de un año mayor que tú. Pero no se donde está en este momento. De seguro que el profesor lo sabe.

-Entonces iré a preguntarle- dijo ella, saliendo del laboratorio.

-Buena suerte- le dijo Joey.

Sapphire fue hacía la salida del pueblo, donde pudo ver a un pequeño mirando con preocupación el camino.

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó ella al niño.

-Alguien está gritando por ahí- dijo él señalando vagamente hacía la ruta 101-. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

-No te preocupes, yo iré a ver que pasa- dijo Sapphire, yendo hacía donde el chico le había dicho.

Entonces, al avanzar un poco, alguien comenzó a gritar.

-¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!

Sapphire se adelantó con prisa encontrándose con un hombre de unos treinta años, vistiendo un guardapolvo blanco, corriendo acreedor de un árbol mientras que un furioso Poochyena lo perseguía.

-¡Oye, tú!- dijo él al percatarse de la presencia de la chica.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, ¡tú! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!- pidió el señor desesperadamente-. ¡Toma alguna de las pokéballs! ¡En mi mochila!

Sapphire se acercó al bolso marrón que estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo abrió y encontró dos pokéballs dentro de este, pero no sabía cual elegir ya que ninguna mostraba alguna marca que indicase que pokémon había dentro. Sin pensar, tomó la pokéball del medio.

-Ve, lo que quiera que seas- dijo ella, arrojando la esfera.

De la pokéball salió un pequeño polluelo de color anaranjado con expresión seria.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo el hombre-. Un Torchic. Ordénale algún ataque. Dile que use Rasguño.

-Bien. Torchic, usa Rasguño- ordenó ella, repitiendo lo que el señor le había dicho.

El pequeño Torchic usó sus filosas garras para herir al Poochyena, pero este no se rindió y tacleó a su atacante. Sapphire le ordenó al pokémon que usase Rasguño otra vez, pero el Poochyena fue más rápido y tacleó al Torchic primero.

-¡Torchic, no te rindas! ¡Usa Rasguño una vez más!- dijo Sapphire.

Reuniendo fuerzas, el polluelo envistió nuevamente con sus patas al Poochyena, dejándole una marca bien visible en el lado izquierdo del cuello. Y el cachorro, débil y sin muchas esperanzas de victoria, huyó veloz. El hombre, al ver que el peligro había pasado, suspiró aliviado y ce acercó a Sapphire.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pequeña- le dijo él-. Estaba en la zona de hierba alta estudiando a los pokémon, ¡cuando uno me atacó! ¡Gracias por salvarme!

-No es nada- dijo ella, rascándose la mejilla, apenada-. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida. ¿Sabe usted donde se encuentra el profesor Birch?

-Ese soy yo. Espera... tú me resultas familiar...- dijo él, mirando el rostro de la muchacha con detenimiento.

-Pues... yo soy la hija de Norman, su amigo, y acabo de mudarme a Littleroot- explicó ella.

-Ah, sí. Entonces tú debes de ser Sapphire, ¿no?- dijo él-. ¿Sabes? No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para conversar. ¿Por qué no regresamos a mi laboratorio?

-Claro.

**Y, en el Laboratorio...**

-Pues sí, Sapphire- comenzó el profesor-. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿En serio?- dijo Sapphire.

-Sí, y me ha dicho que aun no tienes tu propio pokémon- dijo él-. Pero por el modo en que luchaste hace unos momentos, es obvio que sabes como arreglártelas sola. Se nota que por tus venas corre la sangre de tu padre.

-Je, je…- rió tímidamente ella, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Me gustaría poder darte algo para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hace un rato- dijo él.

-En realidad no es necesario- comenzó a decir ella.

-Oh, ya se. ¿Qué te parece quedarte con el Torchic que usaste antes?

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó ella ilusionada.

-Por supuesto- dijo el profesor, dándole a Sapphire la pokéball con el Torchic.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella, tomando la pokéball.

-Y, ya que estamos, ¿no te gustaría ponerle un nombre a tu nuevo amigo?- sugirió él.

-¿Un nombre? Pero, ¿cómo podría llamarse? ¿Sabe usted si este pequeño es macho o hembra?

-Es un macho. Es mas, de los tres pokémon iniciales que yo tenía, la única hembra ya estaba reservada desde hacía mucho.

-Yo pensé que a los entrenadores que comenzaban su aventura se les daba como opción tres pokémon, pero en su bolso solo había dos- dijo ella.

-Es que, como ya dije, el tercer pokémon ya estaba reservado hacía mucho. Mi hijo fue quien tomó la pokéball que faltaba.

-Ah...- dijo Sapphire, alegre por dentro ya que habían entrado al tema del que ella quería hablar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- preguntó el Prof. Birch.

-¿Qué? Oh... sí, un nombre. Um... Que tal... eh... ¿Chaka?- sugirió ella.

-Me parece un lindo nombre- dijo él-. Hey, ya se: ¿por qué no vas a la Ruta 103? Mi hijo está allá ayudándome con mi investigación. ¿Por qué no vas y le pides que te de una lección sobre como entrenar pokémon? De seguro aprenderás algo de él, le encantan los pokémon y sabe mucho de ellos. Además sabe luchar muy bien, mi esposa lo ha entrenado para eso.

-Claro, profesor, pero...- comenzó ella, pero el chico del laboratorio con quien ella había hablado antes la interrumpió.

-Discúlpeme señor, pero su esposa acaba de llamarlo desde ciudad Fortree. Dice que se comunique con ella ahora- dijo Joey.

-Gracias por avisarme, Joe- le dijo él, volteándose luego a Sapphire-. Bueno, debo irme. Mi esposa tiene poca paciencia y, si no le hablo pronto, se enfadará. Nos veremos luego.

El profesor se retiró del laboratorio, dejando a Sapphire sola. Bueno, lo único que tenía que hacer era caminar un rato y averiguar si el chico era simpático, pero... ¿cómo se suponía que iba a identificarlo si ni siquiera sabía su nombre?

**Y, mientras tanto, cerca de pueblo Oldade...**

Un chico de once años, con un pokédex en su mano derecha y una lupa en la izquierda, hurgaba entre la tierra buscando información. Y, detrás de él, una Mudkip cabeceaba medio dormida. El chico, al darse cuenta de esto, la miró.

-Se que estas aburrida, Zuzu, pero mi padre me lo pidió, sin agregar que yo quería hacerlo- le dijo él a la Mudkip-. Además, te dije antes de salir que podías quedarte en la casa.

Zuzu no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando detrás de su entrenador, el cual seguía mirando el pasto con atención. A él le gustaba mucho investigar la vida de los pokémon, pero siendo tan joven él creía que debía intentar algún tipo de "contacto" más cercano con los pokémon, con pokémon propios. Pero… su madre, que era una de las líderes de gimnasio de Hoenn, no lo dejaría hacer lo que en realidad él deseaba. Ella siempre decía que un chico tan pequeño no tenía que viajar solo, que no era seguro. Pero él ya teníaonce años con dos meses, ¿no era aún lo suficientemente grande como para andar solo? ¿Tan peligroso era Hoenn? Se suponía que los chicos comenzaban su viaje pokémon a los diez, pero él todavía no veía esperanzas de hacerlo, en especial después de las discusiones con su madre, como la del día anterior...

FLASHBACK MODE

_-¡Pero, madre!- se quejó el chico._

_-Nada de peros- respondió fríamente la mujer de cabello violáceo-. ¿Cuantas veces debo decírtelo? Hoenn no es seguro en este momento._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Créeme, serás más feliz si no lo sabes- respondió ella evasivamente._

_-¿Y cuando podré salir? ¿Pronto?_

_-No lo se, no lo se- respondió ella saliendo de la cocina, dejando a su hijo bastante enfadado._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y por eso él ya había planeado que haría. Sin duda su plan para salir de su casa era un poco arriesgado, pero... ¿qué más podía hacer? Su madre de seguro no lo dejaría ir en, por lo menos, dos años. ¿Tenía, por culpa de ella, que comenzar su aventura a los veinte años?

-Bien, Zuzu, hoy es el día- dijo él, avanzando por la Ruta 103-. Se que piensas que lo que voy a hacer no está bien, pero no me queda otro camino. Ninguno más pronto, mejor dicho. Supongo que vendrás conmigo, ¿no?

Zuzu se quedó callada durante unos momentos, para luego asistir con énfasis a su amigo.

-Bien. Hoy, en la noche, nos iremos- dijo él, trepándose a un árbol y siguiendo su rumbo avanzando con las lianas de la arboleda.

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_Pueblo Littleroot: Villa Raíz/Villa Raíz Chica_

_Sapphire: Haruka/May/Aura_

_Profesor Birch: Profesor Abedul_

_Ciudad Petalburg: Ciudad Petalburgo/Ciudad Petalia_

_Zuzu: le puso ese nombre basándose en el nombre de Mudkip en japonés (Mi**zu**gorou)_

Bueno, esto fue todo por el momento. Voy a actualizar en cuanto pueda, espero que les haya gustado.

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!


	2. Vs Mightyena

_Bueno, hola de nuevo!! Quiero recordarles que este es mi primer fic publicado, por tanto puede que mi redacción no sea muy bonita (--u), pero hago lo mejor que puedo (además, el objetivo es que ustedes entiendan que es lo que les estoy diciendo). En este capitulo va a presentarse como se debe quien será en un tiempo el protagonista de esta historia, así que espero les guste. Y por favor... DEJEN REVIEWS!!_

_Disfruten!! -_

****

**CAPITULO II**

**VS MIGHTYENA**

Sapphire, luego de un buen rato de caminata, terminó por fin de cruzar la Ruta 101, llegando así a pueblo Oldale. Había luchado con un par de pokémon salvajes para darle un poco de experiencia a Chaka antes de encontrarse con el hijo del profesor, del cual todavía no sabía el nombre. Y tampoco había podido quitarse las dudas de si era agradable y apuesto. Solo esperaba que no fuese un monstruo o algo así. Y, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, chocó por accidente contra un muchacho vestido con un uniforme de tendero.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Sapphire, inclinándose en modo de disculpa.

-No, esta bien- dijo él, fijando su vista en Chaka-. Oye, ¿tú eres una entrenadora pokémon?

-Sí, acabo de iniciar mi viaje- dijo ella.

-En ese caso, ¿te molestaría acompañarme un momento?

-Eh... supongo que no- dijo ella siguiendo al muchacho, el cual ya había empezado a andar antes de que pudiese contestar.

-Este...- dijo él, parando frente a un negocio de tejado azul y con la palabra "MART" en rojo- es el PokéMart. Esta es la tienda Pokémon, nunca te la confundirás por el color azul que tiene el techo. Aquí puedes comprar todo tipo de artículos para tus pokémon, como pociones o pokéballs. Mira, te regalo esta poción, como muestra. Esta puede ser usada en cualquier momento, incluso en medio de la batalla! A veces es mas útil que buscar un centro pokémon.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella guardando la poción en su bolso amarillo.

-No fue nada, y disfruta de tu viaje junto a tu amigo- dijo él señalando a Chaka.

-Sí, eso haré- dijo ella comenzando a irse-. Y gracias por la poción. Adiós.

-Hasta luego.

Sapphire siguió camino, entrando a la Ruta 103. El camino no parecía ser mucho más distinto que los otros: era solamente pastos altos llenos de pokémon y árboles. Pero, por más que buscaba con la mirada, no lograba ver a ningún chico que pudiese ser el hijo del profesor Birch. Si supiese al menos el nombre, podría gritarlo para que viniese. Pero no podía estar gritando por el bosque "_Hey, hijo del profesor Birch. ¡Ven aquí!_". No le quedaba otra que seguir buscando y rogar que el chico no se hubiese adentrado entre los árboles, lugar donde ella no estaba dispuesta a ir.

Y, mientras caminaba, escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la maleza alta. Chaka, al oírlo, se asustó y se puso junto a la pierna de su entrenadora. Y Sapphire, también asustada, retrocedió. De pronto, un feroz Mightyena con un corte en el cuello se lanzó al ataque. Sapphire pudo evitar el ataque, pero Chaka no fue tan afortunado ya que los dientes del enemigo lograron herirlo.

-Chaka, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó ella preocupada. Chaka se levantó rápidamente, erizando las plumas, mientras que su entrenadora miraba la marca que el Mightyena tenía en el cuello y caía en la cuenta de todo-. ¡Claro! Ese es el Poochyena de hace un rato. Debe de haber evolucionado después de nuestra pelea. De seguro nos ataca porque lo derrotamos antes.

El Mightyena volvió al ataque, solo que ahora dio un gran salto, listo para caer con sus enormes mandíbulas sobre Sapphire y Chaka, dejando a la chica paralizada del susto y sin saber que hacer.

-¡Zuzu, chorro de agua!

De pronto, de entre unos árboles, una pequeña Mudkip salió al ataque, tirando su chorro de agua al Mightyena. El pokémon enemigo fue tirado a buena distancia de Sapphire y Chaka, sin contar que el chorro había sido muy potente y lo había lastimado.

-¡Guau!, que potencia- dijo Sapphire, refiriéndose al ataque del Mudkip.

-Zuzu, termínalo con tacleo- ordenó la misma voz de antes al Mudkip.

El Mudkip corrió velozmente hacía el Mightyena y lo tacleó, obligándolo a huir. Luego del que el peligro pasara y Sapphire y Chaka estuviesen tranquilos, de los mismos árboles por los cuales la Mudkip apareció, un chico, que no tendría más de un año que ella, salió de entre ellos. A pesar de que su vestimenta era normal, aunque al mismo tiempo poco común, el chico parecía salido de la jungla. Estaba lleno de hojas en la cabeza, tierra en la cara, ramas en la ropa, sin contar que estaba parado sobre sus piernas y manos al caer al suelo y tener una cara digna de un animal a punto de atacar. La pobre Sapphire se asustó un poco al ver al chico, ya que por su cara parecía tener la intención de hacerle algo malo. ¿La había salvado acaso solo para aprovecharse de ella? ¿Para robarle, o para algo peor? No tenía pensado arriesgarse, así que le ordenó a Chaka que usase Ascuas contra el chico y su Mudkip.

-¡Hey!- exclamó enfadado el chico, quien esquivó con sorprendente agilidad las flamas al igual que su pokémon-. ¡¿Por qué me atacas?! ¡Zuzu, Bofetón de Lodo contra ese Torchic!

El Mudkip tiró barro contra el Torchic, cubriéndolo de barro. Chaka, a causa de esto, se debilitó y perdió precisión en sus ataques.

Sapphire, la cual no estaba lista para una batalla contra un desconocido con esa presentación, y en especial cuando tenía todos los puntos en contra, tomo al Torchic y retrocedió. El chico, al ver que la muchacha parecía asustada, no ordenó a Zuzu atacar otra vez, pero seguía mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Por qué nos intentaste lastimar, chica loca?! ¡No solo te ayudo, desconsiderada, sino que tú me atacas! ¡¿Qué está mal contigo?!- dijo él enfadado.

-¡"yeme, no me puedes culpar! Si tu ves a un chico que parece haber salido del libro de la selva también te asustarías. Además de que nadie te pidió ayuda- dijo ella, enfadada.

-¡¿Chico de la selva?! ¡¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para llamarme así, tonta gallina miedosa?! Y encima me criticas el haberte ayudado. ¡Si yo no hubiese escuchado los gruñidos de ese Mightyena, tú y tu Torchic ya no tendrían cabeza! Me debes tu vida- le criticó el chico, al borde del ataque de furia.

¡¿Tonta gallina miedosa?! ¿Quién se creía ÉL para llamarla así? Ella recién comenzaba su viaje, era obvio que no sabía como reaccionar ante un ataque proveniente de un pokémon. Y como para no asustarse al ver a Tarzán salir de un árbol a atacar. El chico aun la miraba con cara de enojo, esperando algún tipo de disculpa por parte de Sapphire, la cual pensó que en ese momento era lo que debía hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, un enorme Dustox se lanzó sobre ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Profesor, ¿está usted aquí?- preguntó la madre de Sapphire, entrando en la casa del Prof. Birch.

-Ah, Alice. Un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo el profesor, colgando el teléfono.

-¿Interrumpí alfo?- preguntó Alice, viendo en teléfono.

-Oh, no. Para nada. Acababa de terminar- dijo él-. Y, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué te parece Littleroot?

-Es un lugar agradable. Muy tranquilo- dijo ella, sonriendo-. Disculpa pero... ¿no has visto a Sapphire? La mandé a visitarte a ti y a tu familia y aun no ha regresado.

-Sí, la envié a buscar a mi hijo a la ruta 103- explicó él-. Pero no te preocupes, no fue sola. Le di un pokémon para que estuviese segura.

-¿Un pokémon? Pero ella no tiene una licencia para entrenar pokémon- dijo su madre.

-Lo supuse, así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Para cuando ella regrese, tendré lista su licencia- dijo él sonriente.

-Pero... Sapphire nunca sale sola tanto tiempo... ¿estará bien?- se preguntó ella con preocupación.

-Cálmate. Llamaré a Ruby y le preguntaré si la ha visto- dijo el profesor Birch tomando el teléfono.

-No, espere. Mejor llamaré a Sapphire- dijo ella, tomando el teléfono que el profesor le alcanzaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico, viendo que Sapphire estaba demasiado sorprendida como para esquivar el ataque, se lanzó sobre ella, sacándola de la mira del pokémon.

-Zuzu, encárgate- le dijo él a su Mudkip.

El Mudkip usó su chorro de agua contra el Dustox, el cual chocó contra un árbol por eso. Pero esto no hizo que se rindiera, ya que lanzó su Rayo Psíquico contra Zuzu.

-¡Ayúdame!- le dijo el chico a Sapphire-. ¡No se supone que Zuzu pelee, ese no es su futuro! ¡Dile a ese pollo que haga algo!

-¡Oye, no lo llames así!- dijo ella irritada-. ¡Chaka, usa tu rasguño contra ese pokémon!

Chaka usó su Arañazo, pero como Sapphire no especificó contra quien debía hacerlo él atacó a Zuzu. Esta, enfadada, tiró una gran cantidad de barro sobre el Torchic, el cual respondió con un ataque de Ascuas.

-¡Dejen de pelear entre ustedes! ¡Ataquen al Dustox!- gritó el chico exasperado.

Pero ahora no era solo un Dustox. Parecía que él tenía aliados, ya que un Beautifly y un Masquerain llegaron en su ayuda.

-¡Qué lindo!- exclamó Sapphire, mirando las alas del Beautifly.

-Sin duda son lindas. Carentes de estilo, pero lindas. Pero puedes verlas después- dijo el muchacho, mirando la incomoda situación en que se encontraban-. Escúchame, haré que Zuzu encierre a los tres en un espacio reducido. Cuando lo haga, tú ordénale a tu Torchic que use Ascuas SOBRE ELLOS, no sobre Zuzu. ¡Y hazlo bien!

-¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?- dijo ella indignada, pero él la ignoró totalmente y ya estaba ordenando a su pokémon usar Chorro de Agua para acorralar a los tres bichos en un solo lugar.

Mientras Zuzu trabajaba, Sapphire se adelantaba con Chaka para atacar en el momento justo. Entonces el PokéGear de Sapphire, el cual estaba dentro de su mochila, comenzó a sonar.

-¿Quién puede ser ahora? Hola- dijo ella, atendiendo su PokéGear.

-_¡Sapphire, me alegra oírte!_- dijo la voz de su madre del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, estoy bien mamá. Pero este no es un buen momento para hablar. Tengo problemas con un pokémon y...- relataba Sapphire, pero su madre la interrumpió.

-_¿Qué? ¿Un pokémon te está atacando?_- gritó su madre aterrada.

Al oír esto, el profesor le arrebató el teléfono a Alice y comenzó a hablar con Sapphire.

-_¿Estás sola?_- preguntó él.

-No, estoy con un chico raro que está... ¡ay!- terminó por exclamar ella.

El Beautifly, el cual estaba rodeado por el agua de Zuzu, logró golpear con su hilo a Sapphire, haciendo que a esta se le cayese el PokéGear al suelo.

-_¡Sapphire! ¡Sapphire! ¡¿Estas ahí?!_- gritaba el profesor.

-¡Oye, tonta! ¡Este no es el momento para que te pongas a hablar por teléfono! ¡Dile a tu Torchic que ataque ahora!- gritó el muchacho molesto.

-_¿Eh? Esa voz...-_ dijo el profesor para sí.

-¿Profesor? ¿Está usted ahí?- dijo Sapphire recuperando su PokéGear, ignorando totalmente al chico-. ¡Necesito ayuda! Unos pokémon me están atacando y este chico de seguro me hará daño en cuanto esto termine.

-_No te preocupes, ese chico no te hará nada_- dijo el profesor calmándola-. Ya se quien es.

-¿En serio?

-_Sí... reconocería esos gritos donde sean_- dijo él-. _Ese es mi hijo, Ruby._

A Sapphire se le cayó el PokéGear de las manos al oír eso. Ese chico sucio y maltrecho... ¿era su esperanza de amistad? Le parecía lindo, pero solo de físico, ya que su actitud no le atraía para nada. Tanta espera e ilusión a la basura.

-¡Oye, deja de hablar y ayúdame!- dijo Ruby, saltando a un árbol e intentando desde la altura ayudar a que los tres pokémon no se escaparan.

-_¡Has lo que te está pidiendo, Sapphire!_- dijo el profesor.

-Como usted diga- dijo ella, mirando a Chaka-. Chaka, usa Ascuas contra esos pokémon.

El Torchic sacó disparó pequeñas flamas desde su boca, las cuales impactaron sobre los pokémon bicho. Los tres, heridos, huyeron por distintas direcciones, pero uno de ellos, el Masquerain, pasó junto a Sapphire y le golpeó la mano por accidente, haciendo que su PokéGear se cayese al lodo y se dañase.

Ruby, al ver que el peligro había pasado, sacó de su mochila su Pokédex y comenzó a escribir cosas en él.

-No, se rompió- exclamó Sapphire angustiada, sacando su PokéGear del barro y luego mirando a Ruby-. Mira lo que hiciste. ¡Lo arruinaste!

-Pues preferible eso a estar malherida, ¿no?- le replicó él, bajando de un salto del árbol-. Eres una desconsiderada. Y una inútil, por cierto. Supongo que vas a ser coordinadora pokémon, ¿no?

-¿Coordinador? ¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó ella.

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Ruby con una sonrisa presumida-. Vaya, no solo eres cobarde sino también una ignorante. Pero bueno, entonces he de suponer que quieres ser una entrenadora y recolectar las medallas de Hoenn, ¿o no?

-Pues sí, ese es mi objetivo- dijo ella, apretando los puños.

-Pues necesitaras un milagro para poder ganar- dijo él riendo-. Sin duda no tienes lo que se necesita para entrenar pokémon.

-¿Y tú de seguro que si, no?- dijo ella apretando aun mas sus manos.

-Yo no tengo pensado retar a los gimnasios- dijo él. Rápidamente se sacó toda la tierra, ramas y hojas que tenía por todo el cuerpo, quedando totalmente limpio. Y así hizo una pose llena de gracia, la cual también hizo Zuzu-. Yo tengo pensado participar el los Concursos Pokémon, y así convertirme en el mejor coordinador de todo Hoenn.

-¿Pero qué es un coordinador?- preguntó ella de vuelta.

-No es mí deber combatir tu ignorancia- dijo él, mientras que su Mudkip se subía sobre su cabeza-. Nos veremos, aunque lo más probable es que tú no tengas nada y yo ya haya ganado todos los concursos.

-¡Apostemos!- gritó ella furiosa, perdiendo la paciencia-. Te apuesto a que yo puedo juntar las ocho medallas de Hoenn antes de que tú ganes... eh... los...eh... ¡Concursos Pokémon, eso!

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo?- preguntó él con arrogancia-. Como quieras. Apuesta hecha. Pero te advierto que no tienes oportunidad ante mi.

Dicho esto, Ruby se dio la vuelta y tomó el camino a Oldade. Sapphire estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Ruby se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella, acercándose a donde el chico se había detenido

Delante de él había un par de Wurmples salvajes, uno macho y otro hembra si la vista no engañaba a Ruby. Este, sorprendido, ordenó a Zuzu atacar a uno de ellos, a cualquiera, y Mudkip obedeció.

-Oye, ¿qué haces?- reprendió Sapphire.

-Quiero un Dustox para competir en Belleza, ¿algún problema con eso?- dijo él con rudeza-. Zuzu, ¡Chorro de Agua!

Zuzu lanzó el agua contra el Wurmple, acompañando al ataque con movimientos llenos de elegancia.

-¿Un Dustox? ¿La polilla gigante contra la que peleamos antes? A mi me pareció más lindo el Beautifly- dijo ella.

-Quizás, pero un Beautifly no aprende gran cantidad de ataques bellos- dijo él-. Pero si te gustan los Beautiflys, deberías atrapar a un Wurmple. Pueden evolucionar tanto en Dustox como en Beautifly.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella.

Ruby no le respondió, ya que tiró una pokéball sobre el Wurmple que había debilitado Zuzu, el cual era hembra. Sapphire, creyendo en él, ordenó a Chaka usar Ascuas sobre el otro Wurmple. El pokémon gusano quedó derrotado al primer ataque, así que a ella no le costó nada de esfuerzo el capturar su segundo pokémon.

-Bueno, espero que tengas tu Beautifly- dijo él, siguiendo su camino.

Pero Sapphire no escuchó eso. Ella había comenzado a correr hacía Oldade en busca de un teléfono para avisarle a su madre que estaba bien y que llegaría a Littleroot mañana ya que ya estaba muy oscuro.

Y mientras, Ruby pudo observar que la chica tenía una herida en la espalda, posiblemente hecha durante su pelea con ese Mightyena. Su camisa, la cual era de color rosa, estaba rota y con sangre en el lugar lastimado y sus pantalones rojos y verdes a rayas estaban llenos de tierra y todos rasgados. A este le dio pena, sin contar que no le gustaba la gente desaliñada y carente de buen gusto, así que comenzó a hurgar por su mochila, buscando a ver si le había sobrado tela e hilo de los trajes que había diseñado para Zuzu.

Al poco rato, Sapphire terminó de hablar con su madre, la cual se sintió aliviada al saber que su hija no estaba sola. Ruby, por su parte, estaba sentado junto a una ventana, cosiendo algo. Sapphire intentó ver a la distancia de que se trataba, pero los brazos del chico no le permitían notarlo.

-¡Es hora de dormir! Vamos a cerrar- dijo la enfermera Joey a todas las personas que estaban en el Centro Pokémon.

Ruby se fue a una de las habitaciones a dormir, y Sapphire, para evitar una discusión, fue a otra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ACLARACIONES:**

Ruby: Yuuki/Brendan/Bruno

Pueblo Oldale: Pueblo Escaso

_**Bueno, al fin Ruby ha aparecido, ¿cómo les irá a ambos en su travesía? ¿Y quién ganará la apuesta? ¿El presuntuoso de Ruby o la torpe de Sapphire? Todo esto y más... no en el siguiente capitulo, pero si siguen leyendo mi fic se van a enterar.**_

**_SYAONARA!! Nos vemos!! Y DEJEN REVIEWS!! (que molesta que soy con esto último (-U)_**


	3. Vs Wurmple

**_Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta. Perdón por la tardanza, pero lo que pasa es que estoy en plena época de exámenes y lo único que hago es estudiar, pero ahora que aprobé historia me tomé un ratito y publiqué este Cáp. Espero que les guste!!_**

CAPITULO III

**VS WURMPLE**

Sapphire se desperezó al despertar. Se sentía renovada después de descansar. En verdad que el día anterior había estado muy movido. Lo que le recordaba que debía irse pronto o su madre la mataría. Se levanto de la cama con la intención de calzarse e irse, pero vio sobre una mesa que estaba en la habitación un paquete envuelto en papel y con una nota sobre este. Sapphire la agarró y leyó:

_Si hay algo que verdaderamente me molesta son las personas sucias y desaliñadas, es decir, las personas como tú. Así que me tome la molestia de hacerte esto con los materiales que me sobraron de los trajes que le hice a mi pokémon. Así podrás lucir como un ser decente y con buen gusto, y no tendrás que usar esa mala combinación de colores que tienes como vestimenta. Espero que tengas tu Beautifly y que este tenga una habilidad superior a la tuya en el campo de batalla, porque sino de seguro ganaré la apuesta. Adiós, GALLINA INÚTIL._

_Ruby_

_PD: Aun me debes un gracias._

Sapphire terminó de leer la carta con enojo. "_Es un imbécil_" era lo que pensaba ella mientras aboyaba la carta con rabia. Luego fue hacía el paquete y lo abrió sin ánimos, teniendo en mente tirar lo que estuviese dentro a la basura, pero no lo hizo. Dentro de este había ropa nueva que tenía combinación perfecta con los zapatos que ella tenía. Sapphire se sonrojó un poco al pensar que Ruby, por más estúpido que fuese, se había tomado el trabajo de hacerle atavíos nuevos, sin contar que también le había dejado un par de pokéballs extras y un par de pociones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby había partido rápidamente del pueblo, antes de que la chica se despertase. En realidad ella no le había parecido una mala persona, solo parecía ser tonta y débil, y desaliñada sobre todo. Pero lo que importaba ahora no era ella, sino lo que él iba a hacer. Ya eran las diez de la mañana, y de seguro para este momento su padre ya había notado su ausencia, sin contar el hecho de que esa chica, la cual pudo notar que llevaba el Torchic que su padre, el profesor Birch, tenía guardado, seguro contaría que él se había ido.

-¡Hey, tú!- le dijo un chico a Ruby.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- preguntó Ruby señalándose.

-¿Ves a alguien más? Claro que te hablo a ti. ¿No quieres tener una batalla pokémon?- preguntó el niño.

-No, gracias por la oferta. Yo no peleo- dijo Ruby.

-Pero si ahí tienes un pokémon- dijo él, señalando a Zuzu.

-Sí, pero ella no pelea. Ella va a participar en los concursos- explicó Ruby.

-¿Concursos? ¿Vas a participar en los Concursos Pokémon? ¡Pero si eres un varón!- exclamó el niño, sorprendido.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Acaso no puedo ser un coordinador pokémon por ser hombre? Eso es muy machista, ¿sabes? Catalogas a los concursos como algo afeminado, cuando en realidad son una demostración de belleza y gracia- dijo Ruby, dando una grácil vuelta.

-Bien... como digas- dijo el niño alejándose algo temeroso de Ruby, como si su actitud fuese contagiosa. Luego se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el camino.

-Chiquillo ignorante- murmuró molesto Ruby, continuando su marcha con Zuzu detrás-. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es regresar a la ciudad y quedarte ahí.

Ruby recordó entonces que la ciudad más cercana era Petalburg, y eso no era bueno. Él sabía que hacía poco había llegado a esa ciudad un nuevo líder, el cual era un gran amigo de su padre. Lo más posible es que ese hombre ya supiese que Ruby había escapado y lo estaría esperando para entregarlo a sus padres. Lo mejor sería que, cuando estuviese cerca de la ciudad, pasase por las afueras, cosa de no llamar la atención de nadie. Pero llegaría al anochecer a la ciudad si no aceleraba el paso, y lo que menos quería era tener que quedarse ahí. Entonces recordó que tenía en su mochila el regalo de cumpleaños que su abuelo le había dado. Sacó un par de zapatillas deportivas llamadas "_Zapatillas Corredoras_", uno de los productos más conocidos de la corporación Devon. Estas, según las instrucciones que Ruby tenía en un papel, al estar puestas, corrían por uno con solo apretar un botón. Se las puso y, tal y como decían las explicación, apretó el botón. De pronto, sintió un pequeño temblor en los pies el cual luego se convirtió en un movimiento de arriba y abajo. Sin darse cuenta, Ruby vio como sus pies trotaban en el lugar sin que el hiciese el menor movimiento. Y, cuando intentó adelantarse un poco, las zapatillas lo hicieron avanzar a una velocidad increíble. Antes de que se alejara demasiado, Zuzu saltó sobre la cabeza de su amo, dejando que el viento pasase sobre su rostro. Y así siguieron camino a Petalburg.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras tanto... en Pueblo Littleroot...**

-Ya regresé- dijo Sapphire entrando al laboratorio del profesor.

-¡Sapphire! ¡Que bueno que regresaste!- dijo su madre, abrazando a su hija. Luego, miró hacía los lados buscando a alguien-. ¿No estaba contigo el hijo del profesor?

-Estaba, pero hoy, cuando desperté en el Centro Pokémon, ya no estaba. Salió mucho antes que yo- explicó ella-. ¿Es qué aun no regresó? Eso es raro. Se suponía que debía llegar aquí antes, y no me lo encontré en el camino así que nada le ocurrió.

-Entonces tenía razón...- murmuró Alice con un semblante triste.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sapphire.

-El profesor Birch llamó hoy muy temprano al Centro Pokémon de Oldade para preguntar si ustedes estaban allá. La enfermera Joey le dijo que el chico se había ido recién se abrió el lugar, mientras que tú aun dormías- explicó su madre-. El profesor pensó entonces que su hijo había huido de casa, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que había salido de Oldade y se suponía que ya debía de estar aquí, además de que faltaban varias cosas de su hijo en su cuarto. Intenté convencerlo de lo contrario, pero al parecer es cierto.

-¿Y donde está el profesor ahora?- preguntó Sapphire al notar que la única persona en el laboratorio era su madre.

-Salió hace un momento. Fue a su casa a llamar a su esposa y contarle lo sucedido, pero dijo que regresaría enseguida.

-¿A su esposa? ¿Y donde está ella?- preguntó su hija.

-En un lugar llamado ciudad Fortree creo- respondió su madre-. Supongo que regresará a Littleroot si el pequeño en verdad se ha escapado.

"_¿Pequeño? Bastante grandulón es para andar huyendo de casa_" pensó Sapphire. A ella le parecía muy desconsiderado lo que ese chico, Ruby, había hecho. Huir de ese modo, dar tanta preocupación a sus padres... ¿por qué habría decidido escapar?

El profesor Birch entró al laboratorio, sacando a Sapphire de sus pensamientos. En verdad se veía muy triste. Y eso que él tenía la apariencia de ser alguien muy alegre.

-Bueno, no lo tomó bien- dijo el profesor-. La comunicación se cortó. Creo que rompió el teléfono, o eso pareció por el ruido que hizo.

-¿Va a regresar?- preguntó Alice.

-No lo se. No me dijo nada, solo cortó la comunicación- dijo él, sentándose en la silla más cercana que tenía-. Ah, Sapphire. No había visto que habías regresado. ¿No te dijo Ruby a donde iba? ¿O que tenía pensado hacer?

Sapphire quería decirle que su hijo iba a ir a los concursos, pero no podía. Sentía que iba a delatarlo si lo decía, y no quería hacer eso. Debía decirlo, pero no quería.

-Yo...- comenzó ella algo vacilante- yo... no lo se, profesor. Él no me dijo nada. Estuvimos todo el tiempo discutiendo y no hablamos mucho de nosotros.

-Ya veo...- dijo él sin creerle una palabra a la chica-. En ese caso, me retiro- dijo este, pero al llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta y regresó a donde ella estaba-. Ah, Sapphire, una última cosa. Aquí tienes.

El profesor se acercó a ella y le entregó cinco pokéballs vacías y un aparato de color rojo como el que Ruby tenía, un Pokédex.

-¿Y esto qué es?- preguntó ella señalando el Pokédex.

-Eso se llama Pokédex y sirve para guardar la información de los pokémon- explicó el profesor-. Aunque en realidad lo básico ya está dentro de la base de datos. Pero hay algunas cosas que yo aun no he podido descubrir, para eso está Ruby. Él me ayuda con mis investigaciones en el campo desde que es pequeño. Pero no se si seguirá haciéndolo ahora... Bueno, ahora sí me voy. Intentaré llamar a mi esposa otra vez y ver si puedo calmarla un poco. Adiós Alice. Sapphire, buena suerte en tu viaje- y dicho esto, salió por la puerta.

-Pobre- dijo la madre de Sapphire-. Bueno, cambiando el de tema... ¿te irás hoy, querida?

-Así es.

-Bien, entonces regresaré a la casa y te prepararé algo para que comas y te daré algo de dinero- dijo su madre, saliendo del laboratorio.

Sapphire se quedó ahí por unos momentos observando el lugar pero pensando en cualquier otra cosa. Ahora, junto a Chaka y su Wurmple, llamado Kisu, tendría que recolectar lo más rápido posible las ocho medallas de los gimnasios o quedaría en ridículo frente a Ruby, una humillación que no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

Después de ir por su casa y tener todo empacado, Sapphire siguió viaje por la Ruta 102, camino al primer gimnasio... el de su padre, en ciudad Petalburg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby había perdido por completo el control de sus piernas y corría sin control camino a Petalburg. Zuzu intentaba frenarlo lanzando lodo al piso, cosa que sus pies se hundiesen en el, pero iba demasiado rápido y lo único que hacía era salpicar barro. Y, para empeorar la situación, había llegado a un lugar poblado, de seguro las afueras de la ciudad. Esquivaba a la gente como podía pero, al hacerlo, perdía cada vez más la dirección de sus pies. Cuando ya iba demasiado rápido y había perdido las esperanzas de salir ileso al buscar un modo para frenar, tropezó con un bulto alargado, cayendo así de cara al suelo.

Con dificultad, Ruby se las arregló para apretar el botón y detener sus zapatos, luego se puso de pie y sacudió la tierra y barro de su ropa mientras que Zuzu agitaba su cabeza después del paseo. Entonces, el bulto con el que él había chocado comenzó a moverse, cosa que hizo que el chico retrocediese asustado. Al ponerse de pie la cosa esa, Ruby pudo notar que había tropezado con un chico que parecía ser de su edad.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Ruby corriendo junto al muchacho-. ¿No te lastimé cuando tropecé contigo?

-No... estoy bien...- dijo el chico con la voz algo agitada, dando a ver que no estaba bien como decía.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó Ruby preocupado.

-No, nada. Lamento haberte hecho caer, pero es que no me sentí muy bien de pronto así que me "recosté" en el césped- explicó el chico.

-No tienes que disculparte. En realidad, yo tendría que agradecerte. Si no hubiese tropezado contigo, de seguro habría terminado encallando contra un árbol- dijo Ruby rascándose la cabeza con algo de pena, y tendiéndole luego la mano al muchacho-. Soy Ruby.

-Yo me llamo Emerald, mucho gusto- dijo él, estrechándole la mano, mirando luego a Zuzu-. Disculpa, pero... ¿eres un entrenador pokémon?

-¿Mh? ¿Entrenador Pokémon? Sí... y no - dijo Ruby con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Dio dos vueltas muy rápido para luego frenar con una elegante pose-. Yo soy un coordinador pokémon.

-¿Coordinador?

-Bueno, comencé mi viaje para serlo- dijo Ruby parándose derecho otra vez.

-Pero tú tienes pokémon y sabes capturarlos. ¡Por favor, Ruby, ayúdame a capturar un pokémon!- le pidió Emerald suplicante.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te ayude...?

Entonces, antes de que Ruby pudiese decirle algo más a Emerald, ambos pudieron escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a donde ellos estaban. Ruby había chocado en un lugar apartado de la gente, en un lugar donde solo había árboles y maleza, es decir, otra parte del bosque. Ruby se asomó entre los arbustos para ver quien venía. A causa de su mala visión, no pudo ver con claridad quienes eran, pero una ráfaga de viento le hizo llegar un aroma que el identificó al instante. Y no era solo "esa" persona, sino que eran dos. Viéndose en una situación de emergencia, tomó a Emerald por el brazo y lo arrastró con el a la maleza alta, fuera de la vista. Poco después, a un lugar donde Emerald pudo apreciar bien quienes eran las dos personas, pudo ver a un hombre con un Vigoroth junto a él, el cual reconoció como Norman, el líder del gimnasio de Petalburg, y a una linda mujer que lo acompañaba y a la cual no pudo identificar como conocida.

-Ruby, ¿por qué nos escondemos? Yo llamé a Norman para que me ayudase a capturar un pokémon, no te preocupes- susurró Emerald.

-No es por eso... él no debe verme. Y mucho menos la mujer que esta ahí- murmuró Ruby con un temblor en su voz.

-¿Pero quien es ella?

-Ella es la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Fortree, y también es... mi madre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapphire llegó al fin a pueblo Oldade, exhausta de tener que hacer todo el camino de vuelta. Ahora debía tomar la ruta 104, pero no sin antes hacer una pequeña parada en el Centro Pokémon. Pero, previamente a hacerlo, llamó su atención un hombre con anteojos y una lupa, acompañado de un Wurmple, examinando el suelo que estaba en la salida de la ciudad.

-¿Qué está investigando?-preguntó Sapphire.

-Es que aquí hay unas huellas muy extrañas. Jamás vi a un pokémon con unas así- dijo el hombre sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-¿Puedo ver?- preguntó ella.

-Mientras no toques nada, adelante- dijo él.

Sapphire se asomó por sobre la cabeza del hombre, viendo unas huellas hechas en el lodo. Pero a ella no le parecían huellas de pokémon, más bien le parecían...

-Discúlpeme, señor, pero esas no son las pisadas de un pokémon- dijo ella-. Esas son las pisadas de una persona. ¿No ve que son las marcas de zapatillas deportivas?

-¿Zapatillas deportivas? ¿Pero de quién?- se preguntó a si mismo.

-Eh... creo que son sus huellas, señor- dijo ella, señalando el calzado del tipo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Mire bien- dijo ella señalando las pisadas-. Esas marcas son del mismo tamaño que sus pies, sin contar que el dibujo de la huella es igual al de la suela de su zapato.

El señor puso atención, para darse cuenta al fin que Sapphire tenía razón. Sintiéndose algo avergonzado, se disculpó por el error, tomó su lupa y una mochila que estaba junto a él y, con su Wurmple, se alejó por la ruta 103. Sapphire, con el camino ya libre, siguió rumbo a Petalburg, pensando, vaya a saber uno porque en ese momento, cuando se encontraría con Ruby.

**ACLARACIONES:**

Emerald: Wally/Blasco/Mitsuru

Winona: Alana/Nagi

**_¿Y? ¿Muy malo el capitulo? Se que en ninguna historia de Hoenn (ni en el juego, ni el anime ni en manga) Winona es la madre de Ruby, pero esta va a ser la ridiculez de mi fic. Y sobre el asunto de Emerald.... se que es un nombre de mujer, pero Wally es Emerald. Además de que hay que acordar que él no es muy masculino que digamos (aunque Ruby tampoco). _**

**_Bueno, me despido hasta la próxima. Y sigan la historia, que no es TAN mala._**


	4. Vs Swellow

_**(Sin comentarios hoy...)**_

* * *

**CAPITULO IV****  
VS SWELLOW**

-¿Pero por qué te escondes de tu propia madre?- preguntó Emerald.

-¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz!- lo reprendió Ruby murmurando-. Es... por varios motivos.

-Winona, creo que exageras- dijo Norman a la mujer-. No creo que tu hijo vaya a pasar por aquí.

-¿Y quién es su padre? ¿Tú o yo?- preguntó ella con frialdad-. Creo saber que es lo que mi hijo piensa. Estoy segura de que está viajando a pie, de seguro con esas zapatillas que mi padre le regaló. Si se fue ayer, no puede estar muy lejos.

-Pero... si está por aquí será muy difícil encontrarlo- dijo él.

-Puedes volver a la ciudad, si quieres. Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido que me acompañaras- dijo ella.

-Pero...

-Además, por lo que me dijiste hace un rato, tú tenías que venir a ayudar a un chico a capturar un pokémon, ¿no?- dijo ella.

-Sí... pero no estoy seguro si debo hacerlo. Me enteré que él tiene una grave enfermedad y no se si sea bueno darle una responsabilidad como un pokémon.

-Entonces no lo ayudes- resolvió ella-. No tienes que ponerlo en peligro- luego de decir esto, Winona miró a su derecha, donde el par se escondía, y liberó a un Altaria-. Altaria, usa Aliento de Dragón en esos arbustos. Oirdenó tranquilamente.

-¡No, espere!- gritó Emerald saliendo de entre los pastos aterrado.

-Emerald...- dijo Norman mirando sorprendido al chico.

-¿Por qué te escondías de nosotros?- preguntó ella con una voz dulce, totalmente distinta a la que tenía hacía unos momentos.

-¿Eh? No, no me escondía de ustedes. Lo que pasa es que...

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, un Swellow salvaje salió de un árbol a sus espaldas, listo para atacar. Y, siendo él la persona más cercana, se lanzó con sus garras con dirección a su cabeza.

-¡Altaria, usa Tornado!- ordenó Winona.

Con solo un ataque, el Swellow cayó vencido a tierra. Ella, por su parte, tenía la vista fija en los pastizales por donde Emerald había aparecido. Ruby se asustó al percatarse de esto. ¿Sabría que alguien estaba escondido ahí? ¿Qué Emerald no estaba solo? Intentó correrse hacía la izquierda, cosa de poder salir del alcance de su madre, pero tuvo la mala suerte de accidentalmente pisar una rama. Él deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su madre no lo hubiese oído, pero lo hizo.

-¡Altaria, usa Tornado!- dijo ella nuevamente, señalando el lugar donde Ruby estaba oculto.

Una gran corriente de aire sacó toda la maleza que estaba detrás de Emerald sin tocarlo, dejando el campo totalmente descubierto de pastos o arbustos. Winona se acercó a inspeccionar el terreno, pero no encontró nada.

-Mh... se supone que si había un pokémon aquí tendría que haberlo visto, o sino tendría que haber intentado atacarnos- murmuró ella.

-De seguro fue solo el viento- dijo Norman.

-Sí, quizás... un viento muy sólido, diría yo- dijo ella, aun dudosa-. Bueno, iré a Littleroot. Quiero saber con detalles como pasó todo.

-Te acompaño- dijo Norman, pero luego volteó a ver a Emerald-. Disculpa- le murmuró-, pero no quiero que vaya sola. Está un poco alterada y me preocupa. Lo dejamos para otro momento, ¿sí?

-Bueno...- dijo tristemente él, bajando la vista.

Winona y Norman se retiraron rápidamente, dejando a Emerald parado en medio del bosque. Luego de unos minutos, este reaccionó de que Ruby no estaba, o por lo menos no en el mismo lugar que antes por el hecho de que habría salido volando ante el Tornado de Altaria.

-¡Ruby! ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Emerald en un tono algo susurrante-.¡Ya se fueron, puedes salir!

Entonces, desde la copa de un árbol cercano a él, Ruby salió con Saka, su Wurmple, sobre su cabeza.

-Que suerte que se fueron. Tengo que andar con más cuidado, mi madre está cerca de mi rastro- se dijo Ruby a si mismo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Emerald con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo hice... qué?

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí arriba antes de que tu madre atacase?

-Bueno, le pedí a Saka que usase su Telaraña para que me llevase hasta la parte más alta del árbol- explicó él acariciando a Wurmple-. Podría haberlo subido solo, pero no sin hacer un ruido que ella no pudiese escuchar.

-Oye, tu Wurmple es raro- señaló Emerald-. Es violeta, no rosa como el resto.

Ruby bajó a Saka de su cabeza y miró a lo que su amigo se refería. Y tenía razón, su Wurmple era de otro color al de los demás, sin contar que su piel era increíblemente brillante.

-Vaya, tienes razón- dijo él, rascándose la cabeza-. ¿Por qué será?

-Oye, ¿tú estás de viaje, no?- preguntó Emerald, cambiando el tema.

-Así es.

-¿Y estás prófugo, no?

-Algo así.

-¿Tienes un lugar para pasar la noche?

-Teniendo en cuenta que si Norman regresa y me ve en el Centro Pokémon de Petalburg me acusará con mis padres, diría que no.

-¿No te quieres quedar esta noche en mi casa?

-¿En serio? Creo que sería una molestia.

-Para na...- comenzó a decir Emerald, pero los mareos y la tos que le vinieron de pronto no lo dejaron continuar.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- preguntó Ruby preocupado, ayudándolo a no caer al suelo.

-Sí... ¿sería mucha molestia pedirte que me acompañes a casa?

-Claro que no- dijo Ruby, pasando el brazo de Emerald sobre sus hombros y así ayudándolo a caminar- Pero... ¿dónde vives?

* * *

Sapphire seguía su camino por la Ruta 104, mientras la noche la alcanzaba. Pero por suerte llegó a visualizar a la distancia las luces de la ciudad. Aceleró el paso para llegar más pronto, pero en medio del camino se topó con una mujer de cabello violáceo muy largo y una cara bondadosa.

-Lo siento- dijo Sapphire, ya que ellas dos habían chocado al encontrarse.

-No, yo tampoco estaba mirando por donde iba- se excusó la mujer-. Disculpa la molestia, pero... ¿no has visto a un entrenador de nombre _Ruby_ por aquí, no?

-¿Ruby?- preguntó Sapphire nerviosa-. Eh... no, no lo he visto. ¿Para qué lo busca?

-Es que se escapó de casa y lo ando buscando. No lo vi hoy, así que no se que traía puesto, pero seguro que traía ese gorro blanco. Y que andaba con una Mudkip a su lado es casi seguro.

-¿Él es su hijo?- preguntó ella inconscientemente, notando que Ruby se parecía mucho a su mamá.

-Así es- dijo ella, haciendo una última búsqueda con la mirada-. Bueno, si llegas a verlo, dile que lo estoy buscando.

-Así lo haré, señorita... perdón, señora.

-No te preocupes. Siempre es halagador que le digan a una señorita- dijo Winona sonriente-. Nos vemos, pequeña.

-Adiós- dijo Sapphire agitando su mano mientras Winona se alejaba.

_Ella no parece ser mala. ¿Por qué se habrá escapado Ruby de su casa? Ni su padre ni su madre son malos ni nada parecido..._ Pensaba Sapphire siguiendo camino.

En pocos minutos ya estaba en la ciudad, la cual estaba ya a oscuras e iluminada por las luces de la calle. La pobre estuvo varios minutos hasta encontrar el gimnasio, el cual estaba precisamente a punto de cerrar. Sapphire, después de un rato de discusión con un empleado que atendía en la puerta del lugar, logró que la dejaran pasar.

-¿Hola?- gritó Sapphire, ya que el interior del gimnasio estaba oscuro y no se podía ver nada-. ¿Papá? ¿Estás aquí?

-Aquí mismo, querida- dijo Norman, apareciendo detrás de ella y encendiendo las luces.

-Hola, papá- dijo ella sonriente, acercándose a su padre.

-Hola. Bueno, si estás aquí supongo que ya terminaron de desempacar todo en casa- dijo él-. Me sorprende que hayas podido llegar hasta aquí por ti sola.

-Bueno, en realidad no estoy sola- dijo ella, sacando su pokéball.

-Ah, ya veo. Estas con tu pokémon. Entonces veo tienes planeado convertirte en una entrenadora como yo, Sapphire- dijo él con orgullo en su voz-. ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Estaré observando como lo haces!

-Papá...

-Bueno, Sapphire. Si te quieres convertir en una entrenadora, aquí está mi consejo: Ve a ciudad Rutsboro, ahí podrás desafiar a Roxanne, la líder de la ciudad, a una batalla de gimnasio. Después de eso, ve a otros gimnasios y derrota a otros líderes. Recolecta medallas de ellos, ¿entendiste?- terminó él.

-Sí, pero... ¿por qué no peleo contigo?- preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto, yo también soy un líder. Pelearemos algún día, pero eso no sucederá hasta que te hayas vuelto más fuerte- dijo Norman seriamente-. Cuando me muestres cuatro medallas, entonces ahí pelearé contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero... pero... ¡falta mucho para que gane cuatro medallas!- protestó ella histérica-. ¡Así voy a perder la...!

-¿Perder la... qué? ¿Perder qué?- preguntó Norman.

-Nada... no me pongas atención. Pero... ¿por qué no ahora?- preguntó ella.

-Porque no estas lista- explicó él-. Tú acabas de comenzar y no creo que tengas alguna oportunidad contra mí en estos momentos. Creo que te irá mejor si lo haces cuando tus pokémon ya tengan experiencia.

-¡Pero...! ¡Esto no es justo!- protestó ella.

-Lo siento, pero no cambiaré mi opinión- dijo Norman saliendo por la puerta.

Sapphire, indignada, lo siguió por todo el gimnasio, a la salida de este y por varias calles hasta que su padre se detuvo y volteó a verla.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es ir a Ciudad Rutsboro y retar al líder de esa ciudad. Y, como ya te dije, cuando estés calificada, pelearemos. Ahora debo irme a la Ciudad de Mossdeep de inmediato antes de que Lisa y Tate se vayan. Ahora vete, buena suerte- y, sin decir nada más, Norman se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sapphire estaba a punto de gritar del enojo. ¡¿Acaso todo el camino hacía Petalburg había sido inútil?! Su padre era muy desconsiderado, nada le costaba tener aunque sea una pequeña pelea con ella. Ahora de seguro Ruby le sacaría ventaja hasta que ella llegase a la siguiente ciudad. ¿Por qué todo tenía que estar en su contra en esa mugrosa isla de Hoenn?

* * *

**Y, mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, en la casa de Emerald...**

-Mamá, papá, este es mi nuevo amigo, Ruby- dijo Emerald presentando a Ruby ante sus padres-. Él me ayudó hace un rato en el bosque cuando casi me desmayo.

-Es un placer, Ruby- dijo el padre de Emerald.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestro pequeño Emerald- dijo su madre, haciendo una reverencia a Ruby-. ¿No quieres quedarte esta noche en la casa? Hay suficiente comida para todos.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- dijo Ruby algo apenado, haciendo exageradas reverencias a los padres de Emerald.

-La cena estará en unos minutos- dijo su madre, mirando el reloj de la cocina-. Emerald, ¿por qué no le muestras a Ruby donde dormirá hoy?

-Claro- dijo él-. Vamos Ruby, es por aquí.

Emerald y Ruby subieron unas escaleras y legaron a un amplio cuarto, decorado en su mayoría por cosas de color verde.

-¿De casualidad te gusta el verde?- preguntó Ruby, examinando la habitación en busca de la suciedad típica de los varones-. Tu cuarto está muy limpio...- murmuró casi inaudible después.

-Siempre me gustó- dijo él-. Creo que lo que más me llama de él es el hecho de que sea el color de la esperanza. Todo el mundo me ha dicho que debo ser positivo ante mi situación y que debo tener fe y creer que algún día me recuperaré de esta enfermedad.

-Pero... ¿es muy grave?- preguntó Ruby, inseguro.

-Algo- dijo Emerald evasivamente-. Oye, ¿me puedes contar ahora que es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué te escondías de tu madre?

-Bueno, la historia comienza hace ya mucho tiempo...- comenzó a relatar Ruby. Así fue como Emerald se enteró de la mala relación que Ruby llevaba con su madre y que, como no lo dejaba irse, este tuvo que escapar de casa. También le contó sobre el incidente con la hija de Norman, la cual no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba.

-Y ahora estaba en camino a alguna de las sucursales de Concursos- dijo Ruby, finalizando así su historia.

-Vaya... has tenido muchas complicaciones en solo dos días. ¿Y dices que debes ganar todos los listones antes de que esa chica gane los gimnasios? Eso será difícil- dijo Emerald.

-No tanto como crees- dijo él-. Por lo que vi, no parece tener mucha habilidad para batallar.

-Pues te deseo buena suerte- dijo Emerald.

-Gracias. Oye, ¿y que harás respecto a tu pokémon?

-No lo se... Norman se fue, y la señorita Winona, tu mamá, dijo que como estaba enfermo no debía de tener un pokémon. Quizás ella tenga razón- dijo él, bajando la vista con tristeza.

-¡No le hagas caso a ella!- dijo Ruby con vehemencia y visible indignación-. Mi madre es una destructora de sueños, no te dejes guiar por ella. A mi, únicamente porque ella es una luchadora maníaca, me obligo durante toda mi vida a batallar contra los pokémon, sin dejarme elegir a mi que hacer.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, Emerald. Yo te ayudaré a capturar un pokémon- dijo Ruby, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo él feliz. Pero cambió rápidamente la expresión de su cara por una más triste-. Pero... yo me voy a Pueblo Vendanturf mañana a primera hora. No podré capturarlo antes. Además, tampoco tengo un pokémon con el cual pelear.

-Esas dos cosas tienen arreglo- dijo Ruby, sacando de su mochila una pokéball-. Iremos luego de la cena al bosque a buscar un pokémon, cuando tus padres se hallan dormido. Y en cuanto al pokémon... puedes quedarte con este- dijo él, alcanzándole a su amigo la pokéball-. Mi padre lo encontró a él y a su hermano heridos hace unos meses. Este me lo dio a mí para que lo usase mientras iba al bosque a recolectar información y el otro se lo quedó él. Pero, como yo tengo a Zuzu, la verdad es que no necesito de él.

-P... pero, ¿en serio me lo puedo quedar?- dijo Emerald inseguro, sin saber si debía tomar la pokéball.

-Claro que sí, pero con una condición: debes mantener a Jumoto limpio todo el tiempo- dijo Ruby, poniendo la pokéball en las manos de Emerald.

-¿Jumoto?- preguntó él.

-Así fue como le puse- dijo Ruby-. Y supongo que también puedes quedarte con esto- le dijo luego, sacando de su mochila un aparato rojo.

-¿Y que es esto?- preguntó Emerald.

-Eso es un Pokédex- le respondió él-. Es un aparato que recolecta información de los pokémon que has capturado y te permite también escribir tus propias averiguaciones sobre los pokémon. Pero debo decirte que ese es un Pokédex que tiene únicamente la información de Hoenn, así que solo te servirá en esta región.

-Muchas gracias, Ruby, pero... ¿tú no lo necesitas?

-No en verdad. Yo tengo mi propio Pokédex. Ese que acabo de darte es mi "repuesto". Era únicamente por si el que yo tenía llegaba a romperse. Mis modos de investigación hacen que las probabilidades de que mis cosas se rompan sean altas- explicó él-. Bien, ¿vamos a cenar? Debes de comer rápido, así saldremos más temprano y tendremos más tiempo para buscar un buen pokémon. Además no he comido nada desde las siete de la mañana.

-Sí- dijo Emerald animadamente, saliendo del cuarto junto con Ruby.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

Padres de Ruby: Prof. Birch y Winona (el profesor tiene 30 y Winona 28, por si alguien tiene esa duda) (Ah, y Ruby tiene 11)  
Ciudad Petalburg: Petalburgo/Touka  
Pueblo Vendanturf: Verdegal/Shidake

**NIVELES:**  
RUBY:  
ZUZU ♀--12  
SAKA ♀--5

SAPPHIRE:  
CHAKA ♂--9  
KISU ♂--5

EMERALD:  
JUMOTO ♂--5


End file.
